Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Collection
Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Collection ist der Soundtrack mit einer Auswahl der Musik aus 41 Episoden von . Das Boxset umfasst vier CDs und ist auf 3000 Exemplare limitiert. Tracklisting Disc 1 1. Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Main Title (Seasons 1–3) (01:55) The Storyteller #414 2. Quaker Odo (02:18) 3. Take It Off!/Que Sirah, Sirah/Blowin' in the Wind (05:27) 4. The Big Wrap Up (01:27) Duet #419 5. Revelation /Poloiusized (03:32) In the Hands of the Prophets #420 6. Sisko Sails/And So Ends Year One (02:21) The Homecoming #421 7. The Great Escape (02:50) The Circle #422 8. Orbosity (03:16) 9. Kira's Rescue (01:48) Crossover #443 10. Bajoranosity (01:36) 11. O'Brien Joins In/Escape (05:34) Life Support #459 12. He's Toast (03:00) The Die Is Cast #467 13. Torture (02:47) 14. Sandbagged (01:34) 15. Demolished/Escape/Hard to Digest (08:21) Explorers #468 16. Home Improvement (00:56) 17. Sailing (02:13) 18. Fireworks (02:23) The Visitor #476 19. One Last Visit (02:58) Shattered Mirror #492 20. Charge (04:08) Once More Unto the Breach #557 21. Volunteer/Die With Honor (06:42) Far Beyond the Stars #538 22. Back to the Future (02:17) You Are Cordially Invited #531 23. Coming Home (00:45) 24. Hirsute Pastola/Klingon Wedding Drums/ The Ceremony/Bashing (00:56) 25. Star Trek: Deep Space Nine End Credits (Seasons 1–3) (00:56) Disc ONE - MUSIC BY DENNIS McCARTHY TOTAL TIME – DISC ONE: 76:51 Disc 2 1. Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Main Title (Seasons 4–7) (01:55) Dennis McCarthy The Search – Part I #447 2. Recap (02:03) 3. The Adventure Begins/Run Silent, Run Deep (04:05) 4. Toothless Tiger (02:51) The Search – Part II #448 5. The Ultimate Handjob (01:17) 6. Destroying the Wormhole/Not Quite Home (04:09) Broken Link #498 7. Odo Goes Solid (02:07) 8. What I've Lost/Generous Offer/ See You Next Year (02:26) By Inferno's Light #513 9. Clash of the Titans (03:39) 10. Heavy Hitters (04:00) 11. Armageddon Denied (03:40) Call to Arms #524 12. Battle Preparations (01:37) 13. Garak Returns/First Wave/Abandon Ship (06:29) 14. I Shall Return (02:50) 15. Program Sisko/Gotta Job to Do/Message in Horsehide (04:53) One Little Ship #537 16. The First Shall Be the Last (03:41) Strange Bedfellows #569 17. The Red Eye (02:09) 18. The Dark Side (04:18) The Changing Face of Evil #570 19. Defiant Ending (03:09) 20. Damar Is the Key/Jay Speaks (08:05) Our Man Bashir #482 (Source Cues) 21. Girls in a Cage (The Fab DS9 Band) (03:09) 22. Go-Go #2 (Disco Casino) (02:13) 23. Star Trek: Deep Space Nine End Credits (Seasons 4–7) (01:04) Dennis McCarthy Disc TWO - MUSIC BY JAY CHATTAWAY TOTAL TIME – DISC TWO: 76:56 Disc 3 1. Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Main Title (Seasons 4–7, Alternate Mix) (01:55) Dennis McCarthy The Nagus #411 (John Debney) 2. Mysterious Visitor/Nagus Revealed (02:35) Progress #415 (John Debney) 3. Yamok Sauce (01:39) 4. No. 5 Consort (02:36) 5. Saving a Friend (03:09) The House of Quark #449 (Richard Bellis) 6. Quark's Big Gamble/Play It Again, Quark (01:55) The Sword of Kahless #481 (David Bell) 7. Worf and Kor Fight/Sword Tumbles Into Space (03:46) The Ascent #507 (David Bell) 8. Quark Ties Splint/Trudging Montage (01:53) 9. Quark Musters and Moves/Beamed to Safety/I Meant Every Word (03:19) Soldiers of the Empire #519 (David Bell) 10. Martok and Worf Fight (03:28) Sacrifice of Angels #530 (David Bell) 11. Teaser Recap (01:49) 12. Klingon Fleet to the Rescue (02:40) 13. Dukat Searches for Ziyal/Damar Shoots Ziyal (02:34) In the Pale Moonlight #543 (David Bell) 14. Computer, What Day Is It?/It's a Fake (02:17) 15. Sisko Punches Garak/I Can Live With It (02:41) Take Me Out to the Holosuite #554 (David Bell) 16. Solok Watches Batting Practice (03:12) Covenant #559 (David Bell) 17. Followers Throw Pills/Makes Him More Dangerous (02:57) Tacking Into the Wind #572 (David Bell) 18. Worf Kills Gowron (03:33) The Assignment #504 (Gregory Smith) 19. Man on a Mission/An Electrifying Resolution (04:59) Field of Fire #563 (Gregory Smith) 20. Joran's Nocturne (02:53) 21. Ezri Gets Her Man/Joran's Outta Here (05:19) Little Green Men #480 (Paul Baillargeon) 22. The Chase/A-Bomb/So Long, Brother (05:18) Children of Time #520 (Paul Baillargeon) 23. Feeding the Soil (04:29) The Siege of AR-558 #558 (Paul Baillargeon) 24. War Adagio (03:46) 25. Cost of Victory (01:52) 26. Star Trek: Deep Space Nine End Credits (Seasons 4–7, Alternate Mix) (01:04) Dennis McCarthy Disc THREE - MUSIC BY THE NEW RECRUITS TOTAL TIME – DISC THREE: 79:09 Disc 4 1. Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Main Title (Seasons 1–3, without effects) (01:55) Dennis McCarthy Our Man Bashir #482 (Jay Chattaway) 2. Smashing (Bashir Back in Action)/Holosuite Buddies (01:33) 3. Major Gigabytes (01:54) 4. Interesting Jewelry/Acme Cigar (02:08) 5. Diabolical (01:04) 6. Smooth Talker/Attitude Adjustment* (04:59) 7. End Game (Julian Bashir Will Return)* (02:54) Trials and Tribble-ations #503 (Dennis McCarthy) 8. The Inspectors/Ye Olde Shippe** (01:49) 9. New Old Dress/The Old Interior** (01:37) 10. Prelude/Famous Fight (02:18) 11. Squash (01:09) 12. Tribbomb (00:32) 13. Finding the Bomb (02:38) 14. The Big Goodbye (01:47) 15. Tribble Infestation** (00:58) What You Leave Behind #575/576 (Dennis McCarthy) 16. Last Frolic/Promises/Moving Out (00:57) 17. Loop de Loop/Casualities of War/Colm Fesses Up (04:17) 18. Saved!/Turncoats/Ms. Mojo (06:11) 19. Revenge/El Mondo Visualo/Damar Buys the Farm/Into the Fray (09:36) 20. Death/Treaty/Mojo Yojo (04:03) 21. Final Battle/Trapped (03:57) 22. Finality/The Way You Look Tonight (06:49) Contains "The Way You Look Tonight" by Jerome Kern and Dorothy Fields 23. Goodbyes/Lookin' Good (03:34) 24. Farewell*/Dennis Speaks! (02:26) 25. Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Main Theme for Solo Piano, Performed by Dennis McCarthy (05:08) *Contains "Theme From STAR TREK: DEEP SPACE NINE" by Dennis McCarthy **Contains "Theme From STAR TREK (TV Series)" by Alexander Courage and Gene Roddenberry Disc FOUR - THE LOST ALBUM TOTAL TIME – DISC FOUR: 76:51 en:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Collection Kategorie:Soundtrack